The Death of the Volturi
by eternallybroken
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic story. So I dont really know exactly how this will work out. This is not the only chapter so I should be working on the story more soon. So please review! also ignore where it says "doesnt have a title yet"...


Doesn't Have A Title Yet

Athena's bare feet pounded over the bracken as she ran for her life in the frozen woods. Her dark brown curls flew out behind her and her silvery blue eyes were wide with terror. Something was chasing her. Bringing her down would be easy for the monster behind her. She would die like an animal. Her breath rasped in her chest and she couldn't run any longer. "Time to face this." she thought. Her feet slowed and shhe looked behind her. The monster was a woman with golden hair and pale skin. As pale as the snow surrounding her. Her skin glittered where the weak shafts of sunlight touched it. Athena stared into her eyes which were a deep blood red. The woman opened her mouth and baring her teeth whispered, "Today you will die!"

Athena burst from the cacoon of sheets she was wrapped in. Gasping she looked at her Mickey Mouse clock. "Three in the morning. On a Saturday!" These dreams would have to stop. She was barely getting any sleep. Then she remembered. "I'm leaving for Forks today!" she jumped out of bed and grabbed her jeans. She had been waiting on this for six months and the day was finally here! She would be making the trip with her dad who was a native american artifact archeologist and also so he could study up on some of the family's history. They were going to the La Push indian reservation. She pulled her t-shirt over her head and ran down the stairs. Her dad was already sitting at the table drinking coffee. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked looking up from his newspaper. "Couldn't sleep. I am really excited!" She went over to the fridge and grabbed a bagle and a glass of orange juice. Her dad peered over the sports page at her. "Your mother were wondering what you wanted for your birthday on Wednesday. You have anything special on your mind? After all you are turning 16." She thought it over. "All I want really, is to be in Forks." Her dad smiled. "Well that can be arranged." Athena grinned back at him and went upstairs to brush her teeth.

Six hours later, sitting in the front of her dad's pickup she saw the beginnings of the reservation. A large sign welcomed them and she saw some kids playing in the surf and on the beach. Droves of people were milling around, looking in store windows or just standing around talking. A small group of teens caught her eye and she glanced at them. There were five or six of them, all boys with short black hair and beautiful russet colored skin. They stood near the edge of the woods and as her dad drove by they glared at her and sprinted into the dark forest. Something stirred inside Athena and she let out a low growl. "Did I just growl?" she murmured. Glancing at her dad, he didn't show any sign that he had heard. Sighing she dismissed it as her dad parked on the grass beside the beach. Athena got out and stretched, her muscles aching from the long ride. Her dad immediately ran over to a table that had all kinds of arrowheads and feathers on it. That left Athena alone. "A whole week in Forks, Washington. I guess I need to find something to do." She looked at the thick woods that stretched on one side of the beach. "Time for a little exploring." She started towards it and with every footstep, something inside her soul rejoiced. She felt drawn to this place. She reached the edge of the woods and stepped in, instantly surrounded by dark trees and soft green light. She looked around, awed by the mysterious beauty of the place but when she tried to take a step forward, her legs wouldn't move! Looking down she saw her legs were half submerged in quicksand and she screamed! But when she twisted around she found no one on the beach. There was no one to hear her and she was sinking fast! She screamed again and struggled futilessly which only made her sink faster. Suddenly a twig snapped beside her and turning, came face to face with a wolf! It was the biggest wolf she had ever seen. It's light brown fur waved in the breeze and it's large brown eyes peered at her, filled with curiosity. Athena froze, her mind filled with fear. Suddenly the wolf sprang off into the bushes. Athena was left alone again. Then she heard a voice. "Don't struggle. You'll only sink faster!" She jumped as strong arms grabbed her torso and hauled her out of the mire. Standing on solid land she brushed off her jeans and turned around. "Hi. I' Luther Lowbranch." a shirtless and very muscled man said. He had the same dark skin as the other indians and the same short hair as the teens she had seen standing by the woods earlier. Luther pointed to a boy that was also muscled and shirtless standing off to the side. He looked maybe seventeen and had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. A deep golden brown. "This is my son Luke. We heard you yelling and came to see what was wrong. You should always watch what your doing around here!" he added and then grinned like he was telling a joke. "You never know what will pop out of these woods." Luke laughed softly behind him and Luther grinned bigger. Than he turned to go. "I have some chores around the house that need to get done. Luke you stay with..." he turned to her. "What is your name?" he asked. "Athena." she answered quietly. "Right. You stay here with Athena and make sure she is okay. Give her a tour and then you can both come back to the house for a snack." Luke nodded slightly and with that Luther trotted off into the woods. Luke watched him leave and then he turned to Athena. "So, how did you get the name Athena?" he asked smiling. She returned his smile. "My mother is into greek and roman history. Athena is the goddess of wisdom. My whole name is Athena Rose Smith." He chuckled at that and started walking into the woods. She followed him, matching his long strides. For a while they were silent. The only sounds being their footsteps. Finally Luke spoke again. "Where are you from?" "I'm from Boring, Oregon. And believe me it lives up to it's name!" They laughed and after that the conversation was easy. After an hour of walking and talking Athena learned that Luke was a full quiluete indian, he had lived on the reservation all his life. His mother's name was Lily and she had died a few months after he was born. He was indeed seventeen and had two best friends named Mark and Cal. They were laughing and talking freely until they came to a steep bank of mossy earth. Luke leaped onto the side and offered a hand to Athena. When she grabbed it an electric shock so strong you could almost see sparks went through her arm and her whole body quivered and shook like never before. Luke jerked his hand away and Athena fell on the ground trembling. Something was inside her trying to get out. She snarled and bared her teeth, her eyes wild. Luke stared for a moment in shock and then ran for his dad. Athena couldn't contain herself any longer and in that moment she lost all humanity. White fur exploded from her skin and her nose lengthened into a muzzle. She was a wolf.

Luke was running faster than he ever had in his life. His feet pounded over the rough earth. He had to get to his dad before it was to late. The girl was a wolf. He had known it. He had smelled it when she had first stepped out of her truck. It was very unusual for girls to be shapeshifters. Next to impossible. Especially when she wasn't even fully quiluete. He finally reached the house and burst in, startling his dad who was pouring a glass of tea. Looking at his son's face Luther immediately dropped the glass. "Take me to her."

Athena got up and looked around. It was almost dusk and the woods were bathed in twilight. She took a step forward but stumbled and whimpered as her body hit the ground. She was exhausted and had no idea what had just happened. She lifted her head and looked down, surprised to see white fur and paws. She tried to speak but all that came out was a growl. Rising stiffly to her paws she shook the weariness away and took a few steps, letting the smells and sounds soak into her mind. She lifted her nose into the air and howled long and loud, the breeze carrying the sound away.

Luke and Luther were running full speed through the trees only a couple of miles away. Their paws slowed when they were near the place Luke had least seen Athena. "She's not here." Luther growled, sniffing the ground. Then they heard it. The howl. Luke trembled and Luther whined in shock. "The Alpha's howl! Was that Athena?" he growled, his eye's dark. "I'm the Alpha. Not some puny newbie pup." Luke trotted over to his father and nudged him with his nose. "Settle down dad. We need to find her before we act on anything." Luther growled but didn't say anything else so Luke with his nose to the ground, trotted towards the direction of the howl.

Eyes. A pair of eyes opened in the darkness in front of Athena. Athena stared into them. Blood red against silvery blue. Athena growled, low and menacing and the eyes hissed threateningly. As the battle began, destiny shined it's light on Athena's future.

Alex ran swiftly and silently through the darkness. His coven, and family, had just moved here in an old hotel and it seemed perfect. Here they could hide under dark clouds and sunshine free days. It was oddly beautiful here he thought. Not at all like sunny California where they always had to hide. His tawny colored eyes roamed the forest floor. A soft breeze blew his hair from his face and with it came the scent of blood. Human blood. He perked up and changed direction, heading to the source of the smell. He came to a small clearing that reeked of female vampire and the spicy scent he always tried to resist. In the center of the clearing lay a small girl. She was naked and had bite marks and blood all over her. He stopped and listened for a heartbeat and finally heard a small weak flutter. Taking off his shirt and wrapping it carefully around her, he took off in the direction of home with her in his arms.

Luke and Luther reached the clearing at about dawn. Luke spotted the blood first and gave a small howl of sadness. "She's not here dad. But this is her blood. Is that a good sign?" Luther had been sniffing a tree at the edge of the clearing. "The vampires have her." He could see the scene clearly. A female vampire had attacked her and a male had been by just minutes before. Luke's eyes widened, "Those leeches! They have to follow the treaty right? I swear if they lay one fang on her I will rip their cold dead hearts out!" Luther turned to his son. "We can only hope that she will escape. There are some vampires who never listen to the treaty."

Burning hot searing pain racked Athena's body. That's all she felt. All she had ever known. She struggled not to scream as the pain entered her heart and seared through it. Then finally, miraculously, the pain ended. Burned itself out. _Am I dead?_ she wondered, her brain felt sluggish. She opened her eyes and looked around. The sun was barely shining through light grey clouds. She could see everything. Dust motes danced in the air, sparkling like tiny faeries. She sat up and sucked air into her lungs. It felt wrong so she stopped. Turning her head, she gave a little jump when she realized she wasn't alone. Four boys and four girls stood huddled in a corner. She studied them closely and figured they were all whispering about something. They were all very beautiful and one, a male with medium blonde hair and tawny colored eyes, looked towards her. Their eyes met and something clicked in the air between them. "She's awake." he whispered to the others and they all turned towards her. A different male stepped slowly towards her bed and introduced himself. "I'm Jason." he said. He had dark brown hair and dark almost black eyes. He pointed towards a female with blonde hair and a slender body. "This is my mate Emma. And our children Alex, Eric, Alicia, Jean, Jonathon, and Lily. What is your name?" She pondered this a minute. She couldn't seem to remember. "I think it's Athena." That sounded right. "What a nice name." Emma said. She had a nice voice. Very sweet sounding. She studied the group. Alex was the one who had noticed she had woken. Eric and Alicia both looked like twins with the same color hair. It was raven black. They both had pixie-like faces, but Alicia's was more pronounced. She looked lean and graceful. Like a dancer. Jean was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Her hair was made of gold and her body would make even Twiggy feel self-concious. Jonathon looked shed of all color. He was paler than the rest and had beach blonde hair. Lily was petite and had long brown hair that reached her waist. "Everyone here is your child?" I asked apalled. "That's a lot of children." Jason grinned and looked about sixteen in the process. "Adopted children actually. Eric and Jean are mates. So are Alicia and John. Also Eric and Alicia are biological twins. You might think it's wrong to be married to your foster sibling but being adopted children is only the cover up we use with the outside world." He chuckled and I couldn't help smiling. Then Emma spoke. "Do you have any family here Athena?" I stopped smiling as it all rushed back to me. My house. The big trip. Luther and Luke. My dad. The shifting. My dad! "My dad is on the reservation. We were coming here to study our heritage. Where am I exactly and what happened?"


End file.
